En tiempos oscuros ,tu eres mi unica salida
by Hermione Granger de Weasley
Summary: ron y hermione descubren que se aman, voldemort estaen el poder el amor es mas fuerte que la oscuridad.. pero aveces el poder es demaciado ¿hablo de voldemort? tal vez! ja malisimo el resumen
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: de que me sirve!

Una castaña estaba sentada en la sala común, como de costumbre haciendo las tareas….pero no como siempre.. suspiro, y llevaba haciéndolo hace mas de 2 horas, sin poder concentrarse…  
-Esto es inútil..-se dijo para ella misma- es un idiota… -susurro-soy una idiota…  
Hermione Granger estaba sumamente confundida…pensaba en la posibilidad de sentir atracción a su amigo Ron, pero al instante se reprimía…pero al segundo siguiente, se quedaba embobada viéndolo comer , sonreía cuando lo veía feliz, jugando a el quidich … y cuando el sonreía.. paresia subir en la escoba de Harry hasta lo mas alto y que le pegara una bludger en la cabeza….sin mencionar los molestos celos a esa tonta idiota, suspiro otra vez  
-¿Otro suspiro mas? , por que numero vas ¿ 1 800?-bromeo Harry  
Ella solo lo miro molesta y este saco su expresión burlona a una paterna…  
-Herms…  
-no digas nada Harry!, es que este pergamino esta sucio y tengo que comenzar de nuevo y…  
-Herms  
-y tengo sueño…  
-Sueño?, si hoy llegaste tarde a transformaciones por quedarte dormida! Dormiste hasta las 12….herms?  
-si Harry?-dijo con tono de arrogancia parecido a el de snape  
-ya deja de pensar en ello ,y habla de una vez…  
-y por que no sigues tu, tu propio consejo…  
-es diferente es ..  
-la hermana de tu mejor amigo bla bla bla-dijo la castaña con burla-¡es lo mismo!-nadie mejor que tu para cuidarla Harry  
Harry iba a hablar  
-y ni quiero escuchar algo de que eres el elegido, hay peligro y no se que invento…por que todos corremos el mismo peligro….  
-tu también…  
-el ya Eligio Harry, Eligio a la tontita pero linda  
-entonces ya lo aceptaste?-dijo con una sonrisa  
-si, lo acepte ahora anda-dijo empujándolo fuera de la sala común-de verdad, que envidio sanamente a ginny…-dijo algo melancólica  
-y eso?-pregunto extrañado  
-tu no te ves, pero no sabes como la miras…me encantaría que … me mirara así-dijo sonriendo-además-dijo sonriendo ampliamente pero con melancolía- es hermosa ¬¬  
Harry rió abiertamente- se que como tu mejor amigo no te lo digo a diario, pero vos también sos hermosa herms  
La castaña sonrió y le pego despacio en el hombro y luego se le borro la sonrisa  
-ya estoy actuando como actuando, tonta y cursi..¬¬  
-si no te conviertas por favor!-rogó el pelinegro  
-ve de una vez potter!-dijo fingiendo enojo….. ;al irse el pelinegro su sonrisa se borro de su boca  
-de que me sirve aceptarlo, si esta con otra-pensó la castaña

ai va el otro :O  
Capitulo 2 :!Maldito imbesil!

A la mañana siguiente la castaña salio de la sala común cargada de libros, ese día era muy pesado para ella, solo esperaba no toparse con Ron y lavender en ningún momento, por que sino seria el día mas pesado y horrible de la semana , caminaba por los pasillos pero a lo lejos vio a una pareja entrar una aula vacía, y como premio anual debía decirles algo; al llegar, abrió la puerta con una expresión de enfado, pero al reconocer a la pareja su cara cambio de enojo a sorpresa y alegría  
-bueno ,me alegra que me hallas hecho caso al menos una vez Potter -dijo con una mano en la cintura, fingiendo enojo.. Harry y la pequeña Weasley sonrieron  
-estoy muy feliz por ustedes  
En el desayuno Harry y ginny aprovechaban la ausencia de Ron a el para poder besarse en paz  
-yo diría que cuando venga Ron, aléjense lo mas posible uno de otro-dijo sonriendo Seamus  
-hablando de el… donde esta?-dijo curiosa Luna Lovegood que acababa de aparecer  
Y como si Hermione hubiera estado esperando que alguien lo mencionara dijo instantáneamente;  
-no lo se no pareció, no crees que es raro que el se salte una comida?-dijo mirando a Harry a Ginny y luego a Luna  
-si es verdad…,¿por que no vas a buscarlo Hermione?-inquirió la pelirroja y Harry asintió con la cabeza  
- a bueno yo…. Tengo clase y…..  
-y nada , mira alguien lo tiene que buscar y Harry y yo ya nos vamos-dijo la pelirroja levantándose seguida de su novio-es importante!, vamos a decirle lo nuestro esta noche!  
La castaña resoplo, a pesar de que hace minutos moría por saber donde se encontraba el pelirrojo ahora retomaba el deseo de lo encontrárselo en todo el día, le dio una ultima mordida a su tostada un gran sorbo de jugo de naranja y se dirigió a la Torre de Gryffindor , tal vez se encontraba en el cuarto de los chicos todavía durmiendo

Al subir a la habitación de los chicos pudo encontrar la cama de el pelirrojo perfectamente echa, y ni rastros de el, una idea terrible se poso en su cabeza, que le formo un nudo en la garganta,¿y si.. había pasado al noche con Laverder?, el solo echo de imaginarlo le revolvió el estomago ,bajo despacio las escaleras, rogando de que sea solo imaginación de su podrida mente, pero lo que paso a continuación no se lo esperaba realmente ,Lavender y Parvati bajaban del cuarto de las chicas riendo  
-no puedo creer que Ron se lo halla tenido tan escondido!,mira que toda la noche!  
Hermione palideció, la horrible duda, la terrible idea, era realidad, su estomago se revolvió nuevamente y comenzó a sudar en frió ,sintió en su corazón la traición de Ron, aun conservaba un mínimo de esperanza pero todo se había tirado por la borda, a el no le importo su dolor ni su amistad, al igual que cuando beso a lavender, pero ahora era mucho peor, muchísimo peor ,imagino el acto nuevamente y su estomago se revolvió a un mas y se mareo,¿¿ como podía causarle malestar físico tan horrible noticia?. Sintió un ultimo mareo y vomito provocando la risa de Lavender y Parvati seguido de una expresión de asco se sentó en el sillón incapaz de reaccionar mientras las lagrimas invadían sus ojos , imposible controlarlas en ese momento apareció Ron con expresión tremendamente preocupada.  
-Herms…Herms.. ¿estas bien? Que te sucede?  
La castaña lo miro y se incorporo ignorándolo, mientras que con un movimiento de varita desaparecía la mancha de vomito en el suelo .  
-Herms..  
-CALLATE MALDITO IMBESIL!, COMO PUDISTE! ME DAS VERDADERAMENTE ASCO!  
El pelirrojo anonado, no entendía a que se refería y se acercó a ella pero esta retrocedió instintivamente  
-NO ME TOQUES! TE DIJE QUE ME DAS ASCO! ASCO POR ACOSTARTE CON ESA IDIOTA ASCO POR SER UN COBARDE te odio Ron!-dijo lo ultimo en un gemido bastante bajo para luego subir las escaleras del cuarto de chicas a llorar ,por tanto dolor

BUENO, TAL VEZ LES PARESIO AXAGERADA AL REACCION DE HERMIONE, PERO CUANDO SALIO EL VIDEO DE RUPERT EN CHERRYBOOM DONDE PASABASN, ESAS IMAGNES... ME SENTI IGUAL QUE HERMIONE EN ESE MOMETO , TRISTE TRISTE Y TRAISIONADA,SI TRAISIONADA COMO SI FUERA AALGO MIO, EN EL CASO D E HERMIONE COMO SI FUERAN ALLGO MAS QUE AMIGOS,OBVIAMENTE QUE HERMIONE EN EL FONDO SENTIA LA EZPERANSZA DE QUE EL LE CORRESPIONDIERA

LES JURO QUE SE ME ROVOLVIO EL ESTOMAGO TAMBIEN

PERO BUENO DEJEN ALGUN REVEW O COMO SE ESCRIBA PORFAVOR

IGUALMENTE LA VOY A SEGUIR HASTA EL FINAL, TAL VEZ CUANDO ESTE TERMINADA LE INTERESA A ALGUIEN PERO BUENO SI PUEDEN DEJEN

BESOTESCapitulo 3:Besos ;consecuensia de un tonto rumor

Hermione no salio hasta la noche ,la hora de la cena ,de su habitación, tendría que darle una excusa mañana a todos sus profesores, supuso que todos menos snape, comprenderían sea cual se la excusa tonta que les pusiera, después de todo, ella Premio Anual ,perfectas notas, perfecto comportamiento ,era ella la preferida de muchos profesores ,y ahora iba a hacer lo que quería…  
Deseo que Ron estuviese realmente enfadado con ella, para que no le pidiese una explicación, o Mejor aun que se aya quedado entrenado Quidditch así no tendría que verle la cara  
Al llegar Harry y Ginny le regalaron una sonrisa y ella con u poco de esfuerzo se las devolvió, se sentó enfrente a la pareja acaramelada y la pelirroja le dijo  
-encontraste a Ron?  
Hermione palideció, es que el mundo estaba en contra suyo! Por que le preguntaba a ELLA sobre Ron, luego de unos segundos supuso que no se había enterado  
Lo bueno es que si no se entero ella ,nadie mas lo hizo-pensó la castaña -no entiendo por ue las idiotas no fueron con el chisme a todo el colegio…..  
-HERMIONE ¡ -la llamo la pelirroja por 5 º vez  
-emmm si, digo, no ,no lo encontré-dijo seria, para luego mirar su plato y comer despacio y sin ganas ,se le había cerrado el estomago.  
Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas  
-pasó algo?-pregunto el pelinegro con temor-se,..Pelearon?  
-no , no lo encontré-dijo con tono angelical  
El resto de la cena paso en silencio y antes de que Ginny y Harry se levantaran ,ella lo hizo primero y rápidamente, lo único bueno de esa cena fue el echo de que Ron no estaba, Lo mas doloroso y lo mas malo, es que Lavender tampoco ..

Ron caminaba confundido por los pasillos de Hogwarts , su castaña amiga lo confundía cada vez mas y mas…sintió una molestia en el pecho al recordar la escena de horas antes ,realmente ella estaba dolida…el podía saber con solo mirar sus ojos que se sentía traicionada ,y sumamente triste, traicionada- repitió su mente, el había sentido que la traicionaba a ella cuando todo empezó con Lavender ,TRAISIONADO ,se sintió el cuando se entero que ella había besado a Krum -maldito imbésil-susurro, por que?,por que ¿ pregunto nuevamente su mente ,por que!! Tenia que gustarle Hermione ¡,por que sentía por un instante que ella le correspondía! No había dudas de ello!,pero al segundo siguiente cuando iba a abrir la boca para besarla desesperadamente y su mente decía que era imposible que ella se fijara en el …el era flojo ,con malos modales ,celoso y por sobretodo la trataba mal todo el tiempo, pero a pesar de ello ella le regalaba miradas y sonrisas calidas que no le regalaba a ningún otro…solo a el, porque el sentía que ella era de el y el de ella…

-no notaste rara a herms?-pregunto una linda pelirroja  
-si…estoy seguro de que discutió con Ron  
-es que son los únicos que no saben?-intervino seamus  
-que?-dijeron al unísono  
Este les relato todo y la pelirroja no cabía de la furia que tenia a su hermano  
-Maldito idiota! como puede hacer eso! QUE ASCO!¿ CON LAVENDER!?si que tiene mal gusto!  
-como hermano de Hermione tendría que romperle la cara-dijo Harry enojado-pero como mi hermano, no puedo hacer nada  
-pues te obligo a hacerlo!-dijo la pelirroja yendo a la sala buscar a su hermano  
-espera, esperemos que venga a acá y hablamos con el …

Hermione estaba en una biblioteca tratando de distraerse ,se supone que no debería estar allí ,a esas horas, pero no le importaba ,estaba en un cómodo sillón de la Sección Prohibida con su libro favorito entre manos ,fingiendo para si misma leerlo  
-seguramente perdiste la cuenta de cuantas veces lo leíste  
Hermione cerró los ojos tras el libro antes de contestar  
-no quiero verte Ron…  
-por que  
-simplemente por que no quiero verte  
-yo te preguntaba por que a otra cosa…  
La castaña se incorporo y lo enfrento quedando frente a frente  
-a que cosa-dijo con dureza  
-por que reaccionaste así?, por que no preguntaste antes de dejarte llevar por un rumor?  
-simplemente no soporto a tu entupida novia…mi me da asco en solo pensar en que dormiste con ella  
-rompí con ella-dijo mirando para el suelo- po…  
-no lo puedo creer de ti Ronald, pensé que tenias mas valores que eso, no pensé jamás que fueras de esos hombres de jugar con ellas para conseguir solo llevarlas a la cama y luego dejarlas tiradas  
-de verdad pensé que me tenias un poco mas de confianza-dijo relajadamente -déjame terminar de hablar….rompí con ella por que quise romper con ella desde que me beso luego de ese partido, rompí con ella por que invento un tonto rumor, rompí con ella por que por mas que quiera cerrar los ojos ya los tenia abiertos y era imposible cerrarlos ante un echo tan obvio  
-que quieres decir?-dijo bruscamente-con lo del rumor!  
-NO ME ACOSTE CON ELLA HERMIIONE!-dijo en un tono alto ,pero no gritando  
La castaña palideció  
-yo.. yo..lo siento Ron-dijo realmente apenada con las manos en la cara  
-hay otra razón por la cual rompí con ella …-dijo el acercándose y quitándole las manos de la cara-por que por ese entupido rumor que ella comenzó , tu..  
-yo en verdad siento haber reaccionado así Ron ,es que…  
-tal vez debo dejar de fingir que no me gustas Hermione , tal vez -dijo acercándose-debo admitir que me vuelves loco  
Hermione no podía creer lo que oía…!y no sabia si había sido un engaño de su mente, pero no lo tenia ahí parado frente a ella tan cerca que sus labios casi podían rozarse y sin pensarlo en frió se abalanzo sobre el devorándole la boca en un beso furioso y apasionado, ella enredo sus manso en ese hermoso cabello pelirrojo y el las poso sobre la delicada cintura de la castaña, en ese momento Ron algo sorprendido sintió la boca de la castaña en su cuello y sonrió, era un maldito y hermoso sueño echo realidad  
-disculpen-dijo el profesor Filch  
Ambos se separaron bruscamente  
Y antes de que el profesor comenzara a gritar y a decir que era su ultima noche en el castillo y que se yo que mas… Hermione y Ron se miraron y sonrieron para luego seguir al profesor seguramente a la oficina del director

Capitulo 4 : tonto Castigo

Hermione se seco una gota de sudor con la mano, ese día extrañamente y extremadamente caluroso la estaba agobiando, y el esfuerzo físico no la ayudaba demasiado , pero sonrió mientras tomaba una caja pesada; por que recordó la razón de que estuviera haciendo eso: Ron ,luego de ese encuentro en la biblioteca no necesitaron mas que mirarse a los ojos para aclarar todo ,y ambos sonreían a pesar de los tiempos oscuros en los que Vivian ,dejo la pesada caja y tomo un vaso de limonada, que lo bebió con desesperación y luego fue a tomar otra caja. Se escucho la puerta del invernadero y la arrogante vos de snape  
-llegas tarde Weasley  
-lo siento, es que me tuve que quedar media hora mas en historia ,por..  
-no me interesa su vida señor Weasley ,ayude a la señorita Granger con esas cajas  
El pelirrojo viro y la imagen de Hermione con solo una musculosa blanca [ NOTA: que en esta historia llevan las chicas debajo de la camisa] , el uniforme. y algo pegada al cuerpo de la castaña, debido al sudor. La pollera y sin rastros de medias molestas ,y con el cabello recogido en un rodete fue lo suficiente para que este comenzara a babear como si fuera una manguera de bomberos[ NOTA: jaaj no se babeaba nada , ]así me babeo yo con el  
-señor Weasley quiere comenzar?  
El pelirrojo se saco la camisa [NOTA: me derritooooo] y quedo como la castaña, en musculosa blanca y fue directo a buscar una caja, bajo la sorprendida Hermione a la que ni había saludado  
-ahora usted no trabaja? señorita Granger?  
-lo …siento  
En ese momento se escucho la puerta otra vez y entro Alan Pierre un Hufflepuff alto musculoso, rubio y muy apuesto  
-profesor Snape-dijo entregándole una nota, lo buscan en la enfermería-Draco Malfoy a sido atacado  
-no tiene que informar mis asuntos en voz tan alta, señor Pierre  
-Lo siento señor  
-Weasley ,Granger espero que hagan su trabajo correctamente y no se aprovechen de mi ausencia-dijo con total arrogancia  
-esta bien profesor-dijo Hermione  
Snape salio y lo vieron dar media vuelta en el pasillo  
Ron bufo  
-gracias, nos salvaste!-dijo Ron al chico mientras se sentaba en una de las cajas  
-piensas dejarme hacer el trabajo a mi sola?  
-claro que no, lo ago con un movimiento de varita y listo, es un castigo tonto Hermione  
- no , estamos ayudando a los elfos, y ellos ganan tiempo haciendo cosas mas importantes  
-si quieres yo te ayudo -dijo el rubio que todavía estaba presente con una sonrisa sensual  
Ron levanto una ceja  
-te lo agradezco, pero no seria correcto -dijo Hermione con una sonrisa incomoda  
-como quieras linda, per..  
Ron se había levantado furioso para pegarle pero Hermione lo sostuvo por un momento  
Luego de unos segundos de miradas furiosa entre ambos chicos ,el rubio pego media vuela y se fue  
-Que te pasa Ronald!?  
-te estaba coqueteando  
-y cual es el problema, yo solo tengo ojos para ti-dijo sueltamente provocando que las palabras que estaba apunto de decir en el pelirrojo se quedaran en su hermosa boca  
-además-dijo sonriendo-el se ofreció a ayudarme, por que tu no quieres hacer el trabajo  
-yo voy a hacer, pensé que estarías de acuerdo con hacerlo con magia-dijo tomándola de la cintura  
La castaña sonrió-por que no me saludaste hoy al entrar?  
-bueno estando así vestida, es todo una provocación  
Hermione soltó una carcajada sincera  
-estoy toda sudada y despeinada!-dijo mientras el pelirrojo rozaba los labios de la castaña con los suyos mientras ambos sonreían  
-es sexy-susurro el pelirrojo  
-sexy?-rió nuevamente -quieres saber lo que es realmente sexy? aunque odie esa palabra?......... Esa sonrisa-dijo mientras posaba uno de sus dedos en los labios del pelirrojo ,luego descendió hasta su pecho y llego a sus brazos -tus fuertes brazos ,bendito Quidditch …  
Estaban pegados y las sonrisas de ambos fue desapareciendo para dale lugar a una mirada llena de deseo y pasión, se acercaron y se besaron apasionadamente, las manos de Ron llegaron debajo de la remera rozando la espalda y las de ella rozando los pectorales del pelirrojo también por debajo de la remera, el bajo a el cuello de ella mientras una de sus manos apretaba suavemente su pecho provocando un gemido en la castaña y por ende también en el  
-espera, espera Ron por favor-dijo en un gemido  
el pelirrojo se separo de ella sin romper sus miradas  
-Ron ,nos pueden ver mira donde estamos…-dijo sonrojada  
-no tienes que darme ninguna explicación ,si no estas lista..  
-Ron si hubiese sido por mi abría sido tuya desde ese día en la biblioteca, por que desde hace mucho te deseo en esa forma -dijo sonrojándose aun mas  
El pelirrojo abrió los ojos de sorpresa y sonrió de alegría  
Mientras ella avergonzada escondía su cara entre sus manos  
El las separo  
-eres perfecta, perfecta -repitió para si mismo - a mi me pasa lo mismo-dijo tomándola de la cintura .mientras ella alzaba los brazos al cuello del hermoso pelirrojo ,se quedaron unos segundos observándose  
-así que… la biblioteca ¿no?  
Hermione rió y se unieron en un beso más suave y mas romántico

-Que sucede Bella! Por que ataco a mi hijo! No lo entiendo! dijo que lo iría a ayudar!,que iba a cumplir  
-Draco pensaba en pedirle ayuda a Dumbledore -dijo la delgada mujer con los ojos saltones y tono de desprecio en la voz  
-ESO ES MENTIRA!,UNA ESTUPIDA MENTIRA!  
-LO CONFIRMO UN ESPIA DEL CASILLO!  
-es inútil, draco no aria eso…aquí hay otra cosa  
-sabes algo que yo o el señor oscuro ignore?-dijo con tono de niña inocente  
-no, el solo echo de que conozco a mi hijo es suficiente ,como esta el?  
-el esta bien …..solo fue un susto, además voldemort lo necesita con vida, para que pueda realizar su misión con éxito…- diciendo eso se fue con una sonrisa desquiciada en el rostro….

WIII :p EL SIGUIENTE CAP QUE LO SUBO DENTRO DE UNAS HORITAS ES CON UN POCO MAS DE ACCION, ACLARO QUE ESTAN EL EN SEXTO AÑO, Y DUMBLEDORE ESTA VIVITO Y COLEANDO ,Y HARRY TODAVIA NO SAVE NADA DE LOS HORROCRUXES U.U SE ESCRIBIA ASI? ¬¬

WENO LOS DEJO  
Capitulo 5:en la noche

ESTE CAP CONTIENE LEMONN ^^  
Harry , al enterarse de lo sucedido con Malfoy ,no dejaba de hablar de el, de que si el era un mortifago era sospechoso que lo ataquen o muy obvio en el echo de que lo hacían solo ,para victimisarlo y nadie sospeche de que es un mortifago o también puede ser que todavía no era mortifago y por alguna razón no quiere serlo, pero esa posibilidad que había planteado Ginny la descartaba por completo…pero ahora Dumbledore le hablaba de algo mas … hablaba de que creía que tenia la solución, para destruir al señor tenebroso , y el debía estar protegido ,por que era el único capaz  
-que quiere decir con protegido?,no pensara encerrarme hasta que llegue el momento adecuado verdad?-dijo Harry algo furioso  
-claro que no Harry…hay una posibilidad… pero es complicada… mientras tanto, te tenia que advertir de que en el momento adecuado, tu vas a derrotar a voldemort  
Así lo dicta la profecía ,que se relaciona con tu protección  
-de que habla!, la profecía dice que uno de los dos debe morir! Podría ser yo!  
-Dumbledore de lanzo un libro pequeño y viejo ,la tapa era dura y dorada con pequeños cristales ,trata de descifrarlo …

Hermione abrió el pequeño libro y leyó  
μαγεία Валюта життя має дві сторони, але одна воля, вогонь і земля буде в остаточному підсумку вступити у воді та повітрі, щоб допомогти утробі пророчий μαγεία

-lo entiendes?-dijo Harry frustrado  
Ella negó con la cabeza…-solo estas ,que son griegas -dijo señalando la palabra del principio y la del final -pero …. es muggle-dijo confundida  
-es diferente, el griego de nuestro mundo con el de ellos?-pregunto Ron  
-técnicamente no… pero hubo una época en la antigua Grecia que un grupo de muggles sospechaban acerca de nuestro mundo ,es mas creían en la existencia de nuestro mundo y usaban la palabra μαγεία para todo lo que decían , al principio, y al final, la verdad no se que ganaban con eso, supongo que tenia un sentido….  
-y que significa?-pregunto Ron pensativo  
Hermione suspiro-magia-susurro  
-y… lo demás no es griego?... que es?-pregunto Harry  
La castaña puso cara de suma confusión …  
-no se que idioma sea, ni se por que esta mezclado en dos idiomas….pero lo puedo averiguar-dijo sonriendo . se acerco a Harry y le acaricio la majilla  
-ya todo va a acabar -dijo para después abrazarlo  
-gracias herm…

Ron caminaba con una sonrisa po los pasillos de Hogwarts ,sonrió aun mas y entro a la biblioteca  
-Herm??  
-aquí!-dijo en un susurro, el pelirrojo giro la cabeza y la vio en la sección prohibida ,al llegar esta le dio un beso en los labios al hermoso pelirrojo  
-sigues investigando?  
-si -dijo con tono estresado… no consigo nada  
-y te dejaron entrar aquí?  
-bueno es sábado a la noche y no hay otro estudiante además de mi ,la preferida de la señora Pince-dijo sonriente  
-bueno llego la hora de tu recreo -dijo tomándola por la cintura  
-a si?,y que vamos a hacer?-dijo inocentemente  
-es una sorpresa, dale vamos  
-solo dame un momento -se dio vuelta ,acomodo unos libros en su mochila  
-vamos-dijo ella-el pelirrojo tomo la mochila de la castaña y le tapo los ojos con un pañuelo  
-no Ron.. no veo nada.. odio no ver nada…  
-tranquila…-caminaron por un rato y Hermione sintió el dulce fresco de la noche en esos días calurosos  
-estamos afuera? Verdad? El pelirrojo solo le contesto con un beso corto en los labios  
Al sentir que el pelirrojo le saco el pañuelo ,abrió los ojos y se encontró con el lago negro y una escoba flotando en frente de ella  
-no pensaras que…  
-si-dijo sonriendo  
-ron no por favor le tengo terror a las alturas  
-ya lo se… pero vas a estar con migo!,confías en mi?  
La castaña asintió ,  
-bien , súbete la castaña se monto n la escoba y el se subió detrás , dio una fuerte patada y se elevaron  
-Hermione cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía un hormigueo en el estomago  
-abre los ojos mi amor-Hermione los abrió feliz de lo dicho por el pelirrojo ,dieron unas vueltas en las que la castaña pegaba pequeños grititos , y aterrizaron en uno de los tchos mas altos del castillo , donde se recostaron  
-estas nerviosa?  
-no-dijo segura de si misma ,mientras acariciaba el rostro del pelirrojo  
-tu?  
-no quiero lastimarte…-dijo apenado  
-no va a pasarme nada-dijo mientras ambos se acercaban.. el beso comenzó lento y tierno, para dar paso a uno apasionado lleno de deseo ,Ron desabrocho la camisa de la castaña y siguió besándola ,mientras que ella, desabotonaba botón por botón mientras subía la musculosa de abajo, besaba cada centímetro de piel descubierta ,cuando el pelirrojo quedo en cuero ella lamió las tetillas de este provocando un gemido unísono, ya que el con su otra mano que no estaba en la cintura debajo de la musculosa rozaba el interior del muslo de la castaña ,Ron despojo a Hermione de la pollera y los zapatos e hizo los mismo con los de el recorrió las piernas de Hermione de abajo para arriba dando pequeños besitos y mordiscos al llegar a la cintura levanto la musculosa de la castaña quedando solo en ropa interior , este se poso sobre ella ,colocando ambas piernas a cada lado de la cadera de la castaña, sintiendo como los pantalones comenzaban a molestarle ,ya que su erección era cada vez mas grande ,desabrocho el corpiño con ayuda de la castaña y atrapo uno de sus pechos con la mano ,sus pechos eran perfectos eran grandes pero no para tanto ,mientras masajeaba uno su boca atrapo el otro, provocando que ella lanzara un gemido y arqueara la espalda, de un movimiento brusco Hermione quedo arriba del pelirrojo ,también con las dos piernas a cada lado del chico ,descendió besando cada parte que podía hasta que llego a los pantalones, abrió y los quito por completo quedando fascinada por la enorme erección de Ron ,lo rozo sobre la tela del bóxer, provocando un gemido en el pelirrojo , bajo los bóxer de un tirón y tomo el pene de su novio con sus manos  
- aa he..her-trago-Hermione , lo rozo y se acostó a su lado contemplándolo mientras el descendía sus manos para que ella quedara desnuda completamente, como el , al hacerlo pudo notar que la pequeña prenda, estaba mojada y su pene vibro , tímidamente metió un dedo en el sexo húmedo de la castaña y ella gimió  
-Ron .. te necesito-el pelirrojo no espero otro ruego y coloco su pene en la entrada del sexo de Hermione y fue penetrando de apoco, mientras ella clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de el  
-quieres, que pare?  
-no Ron por favor ,solo dame un momento ,-la castaña empezó a besar el pelirrojo en señal de que podía seguir, este siguió metiendo un cacho mas y comenzó a moverse lentamente, mientras disfrutaba sentir los pechos de Hermione rozase contra el suyo, ella comenzó a acelerar los movimientos y atrapo la cintura del pelirrojo con las dos piernas, sintiéndolo mas a fondo, los gemidos y los nombres no faltaban , ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo y se miraron ,el salio de ella y se recostaron  
-Te amo Ron  
-Te amo Herm-dijo mientras los tapaba a ambos con una cobija

El chico mas hermoso del mundo abrió lo ojos debido a una fuerte luz al incorporarse, pudo escuchar gritos y ver fuego  
-Hermione! Despierta!-dijo mientras se vestía  
-Ho Ron por que te vestiste, me gustas mas sin ropa!  
-despertate herm, es un ataque de mortifagos!  
-la castaña se incorporo rápidamente y comenzó a vestirse-vamos!  
-espera…..-dijo el pelirrojo-fue hermoso… te amo  
-yo también te amo Ron, y para mi también fue hermoso

bajaron a la entrada del castillo y hubo una fuerte explosion

Capitulo 6: Muerte

Ron corría , con todas sus fuerzas ,atravesando el largo pasillo del 4 piso ,buscaba con desesperación a Harry, Ginny y a Hermione…..preocupado ,por no estar al lado de sus amigos e interponerse en cualquier entupido hechizo que les lancen, freno para calmar su respiración ,y se quito con la mano que sostenía firmemente la varita el sudor de la frente… iba a empezar a correr nuevamente ,pero algo lo distrajo.. Draco seguía a Bellatrix, que esta destruía ,contenta, todo lo que se le atravesaba por el camino ,El platinado tenia una expresión en el rostro…;¿miedo?,¿tristeza?, se preguntaba el pelirrojo ,y este los siguió a…¿el despacho de Dumbledore?, subió con sigilo las escaleras, escuchando cada vez mas fuerte, la discusión que se desataba en aquella habitación

-donde esta!?-dijo desquiciada Bellatrix

-no esta aquí bella..-dijo con tranquilidad Dumbledore

-sabes que vas a morir esta noche albus…

Ron abrió los ojos como platos

-yo se donde esta-susurro un rubio platinado

Ron puedo notar desde donde estaba la mirada de suplica que seguramente le mandaba a draco

-lo.. lo tiene Granger, el libro lo tiene Granger

-Granger?, la asquerosa sangre sucia?-dijo Bella-tráiganla, esto va a ser divertido-ahora Draco… has tu trabajo….

Ron que ya se iba a mover por el comentario acerca de Hermione, sintió la mano de snape en el hombro ,luego este subió las escaleras y freno a Draco ,que estaba apunto de matar al anciano

-Severus…

-Abada kedavra- susurro el snape….luego todo paso muy rápido, draco fue arrastrado fuera del despacho, Belatrix bailaba de contenta y Ron se acerco al cuerpo inerte del profesor luego de que se alejaran ….unas lagrimas resbalaron de las mejillas del mas hermoso del mundo y con su preciosa mano ,cerro los ojos de su Director ,y luego se incorporo rápido a buscar a Hermione, que estaba en un grave peligro

La menor de los Weasley ,se protegía de los hechizos lanzados atrás de una piedra en los terrenos de Hogwarts, todos iban y venían corriendo con temor, los mortifagos atacaban sin piedad y algunos duraban y otros no, pudo divisar a lo lejos a Luna peleando con un mortifago, iba a socorrerla ,cuando la rubia ,pudo derrotarlo sola, miro al otro lado y distinguió el cadáver de una niña de primero, con la cual había, chocado no hace mas de un día, estaba preocupada, esperaba que todos sus amigos estén bien, sanos y salvos, que sus hermanos.. y que Harry no comenta ninguna estupidez….un ruido le llamo la atención, se giro y todo oscureció

-DONDE ESTA AMLDITA PERRA!-dijo Belatrix con impaciencia

-NO…NO SE DE QUE HABLAS….

-CRUCIO!-Hermione se retorció de dolor por un rato largo y bella sonrió

-para ser una sangre sucia…aguantar 23 crucios no esta mal…-dijo con sonrisa irónica, la tomo por el cabello ,levantándole la cabeza boca abajo- o será, que sacaste algún hechizo de protección de ese libro que tanto quiero?

-ya te dije,…. Que no sede ningún libro….,pero si lo tuviera…. Date por seguro… que note lo daría-dijo sonriendo, Bella sonrió y le pateo el estomago

-tómenla… ira con nosotros

-pero ya tenemos a la chica Weasley-dijo un mortifago

-NOS LLEVAMOS A AMBAS ¡ IDIOTA!

Hermione sintió como la cargaban sin delicadeza alguna

-no se lleven a Ginny…no la lastimen…

-NOO!!!,DEJENLA! DEJENLA AHORA MISMO!-dijo Ron furioso mientras corría a donde estaba Belatrix

-LLEVENME A MII!-dijo llorando

-no-dijo Hermione en un llanto bajo

-MALDITA BRUJA! DEJALA!

Belatrix reía abiertamente…quieres a tu hermana o a la sangre sucia

-MALDITA! LAS TIENES A LAS DOS! DEJALAAAAS!

-QUIERO INTERCAMBIARME POR LAS DOS!,YO SE DONDE ESTA ESA MALDITA COSA!

Belatrix se acerco a el

-estas dispuesto a hacerlo

Hermione que estaba en los hombros de ese mortifago rió

-el no sabe donde esta…solo yo lo se, y créeme que no diré nada si lo llevas a el…

Belatrix sonrió-CRUCIO!-le dio a Ron ,que este se retorció de dolor ,sin darle tiempo a incorporarse por que todos ya habían desaparecido

Capitulo 7: secuestradas

Sintió el agua helada pinchar su cara despertándola, del tan esperado profundo sueño...;

Sintió como la tomaban del cabello y la arrastraban hasta llegar a una habitación demasiado iluminada, para lo que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado…. Escucho la desquiciada risa de Bellatrix y como pudo, se acomodo para apoyarse en la pared ..

-tengo un trato para proponerte –dijo cansada

-no me interesa sangre sucia

-yo te ..-trago-doy el libro y tu dejas libre a Ginny

-puede que sea interesante…pero tu nos dices donde esta el libro y nosotros vamos a buscarlo….-rodó los ojos-TODOS LAS ESTAN BUSCANDO MALDITA PERRA!

-se supone que deba encargarme de tu problema ¿?-rió Hermione

-sabias que te puedo matar cuando quiera ¿?

-lo dudo… escuche que el te ordenaba estrictamente que no lo hicieras…y también se que si lo pudieras hacer cuando quieras ya estaría muerta hace tiempo, y en vez de eso estoy aquí encerrada hace mucho tiempo…-dijo con resentimiento

-bueno.. esta bien… ahora dime donde esta el libro….

-primero déjenla libre a Ginny!

La mujer rió-CRUCIO!

Ginny estaba sentada ,apoyada contra la pared comiendo arroz viejo con la mano , a contrario de su amiga ella tenia pocas heridas, ya que había sido torturada unas 4 veces solamente, sintió como las puertas se abrían las puertas y dejaban a la castaña allí

Herms , estas bien?  
-si.. si solo me torturaron una vez y obligaron a Malfoy a curarme algunas heridas, por suerte me dio una poción para el tobillo… así que estoy un poco mejor…

No lo entiendo, para que te curan…

Bueno digamos que me necesitan….

Po que no me dices para que te necesitan

No seas tonta Gin… si te dijera no habría necesidad de retener a las dos

ósea que estoy aquí para que me maten?

No, dijo con infinita paciencia-estas aquí para que yo hable…..

No digas nada Herm ,estoy segura que debe ser importante no hables ¡además ya deben estar apunto de encontrarnos-dijo rápidamente

Tranquila, vas a salir de aquí en pocos días…

hablaste?

No todavía, solo dile a Ron que lo amo mucho y que pronto nos volveremos a encontrar

En medio de la oscuridad Ginny miro confundida la sombra de su amiga, luego se abrió la puerta y se llevaron a Hermione al parecer a otra celda, o eso había escuchado antes de caer dormida

-Le dijiste?-pregunto Draco mientras la llevaba caminando agarrada de ambas manos

-si , le dije-dijo con sumo cansancio

-que te sucede?

-estoy cansada-

-es por la poción-

-a si? Yo pensé que era el echo de estar secuestrada y torturada!

-tranquila Granger…

-es fácil decirlo ….se supone que puedo hablas civilizadamente con tigo solo por que te obligaron a curarme?,prefiero volver a los insultos Malfoy

El platinado se quedo en silencio y antes de dejarla y cerrar la puerta dijo:

-solo digamos que a comparación de todos los que tan aquí adentro soy como tu mejor amigo ,así que vete acostumbrando …..-y cerro la puerta y todo oscureció

Herm!-un hermoso pelirrojo se despertaba todo sudado y se pasaba una mano por el cabello, ya habían pasado 3 meses y no las encontraban …se levanto, en esos tres meses habían pasado demasiadas cosas.. muchas cosas para contarle a Hermione ,muchas malas, pocas ,casi ninguna buena… la escuela estaba cerrada, cerrada por voldemort que finalmente había tomado el poder total y se había nombrado a el como ministro de magia.. las calles eran peligrosas y el futuro era negro casi inimaginable de que existiera…,con la escuela cerrada no había pocas opciones para que el pudiese ganarse la vida el primer mes y la mitad del segundo trabajo en sortilegios Weasley , Luego asistió a unas pruebas del equipo de Quidditch local… y entro… a pesar de que debería ser un de los días mas felices de su vida el echo de que su hermana y el amor de su vida no estén lo arruinaban por completo, con el dinero de su sueldo mas el dinero que le regalaron sus hermanos por su cumpleaños , había comprado una pequeña casa cerca de donde iba a entrenar, solo quedaba a unas pocas calles…abrió la heladera y tomo un vaso de jugo, escucho un ruido en la ventana y le sorprendió ver a una lechuza azul oscura ,un color bastante original en una lechuza…

"ven a buscarla , esta en local olvidado de varitas Ollivander"

El corazón de Ron se detuvo iban a liberar a una de las dos…

-podría ser una trampa Ron!-grito Lupin-no vas a ir solo!..

-pero dijo "ven", no "vengan"

-escucha Ron, es entupido!, vas a ir con la orden, te guste o no …piensa en lo que diría Hermione si fueras solo

En ese momento se creo un momento fuerte de tensión, Lupin había jugado su ultima y mejor carta , pero era obviamente un golpe bajo para Ron, que se quedo callado ,pero duro unos segundos ya que replico;

-y me parece una idea entupida no avisarle a Harry, se pondrá furioso…

-lo se…pero yo se que el remedio será que ginny o Hermione este bien… y no ilusionarlo, para vos es tarde…

Ron se quedo mudo, maldiciendo, esta vez el tuvo suerte de recibir información , pero si no la recibía el , no le avisarían nada…

Luego de una hora, toda la familia Weasley abrasaba a la pelirroja junto con Luna Lovegood y Harry Potter que no paraba de mirar a la pelirroja ni un segundo desde que llego…..

Luego de unas horas en las que la pelirroja quedo sola con su hermano

-lo siento hermanito…

-por que ¿-dijo sorprendido

-lamento que Hermione no este aquí

-no seas tonta… estoy feliz de que estés bien.. eres mi hermana, moriría si algo te pasara.. si hubiera sido ella la que regresaba estaría igual..

-yo creo que ella podría consolarte con un par de besos-bromeo la pelirroja

-bueno, eso es verdad-sonrió el

-ella esta bien Ron… es fuerte…

-te dejaron verla?-dijo con el corazón acelerado

-se que dije que no la vi en ningún momento, pero no es verdad

-que ginny dime ….

-la torturaron mucho.. pero en los últimos días, la curaron y estaba bien… me dijo que te dijera que te amaba , que no te preocupes por ella que se verían pronto

El pelirrojo se levanto con furia de la silla, asustando a su hermana, lagrimas llenaron sus ojos

-se esta rindiendo, se rindió! Eso fue una despedida!

-claro que no tonto!

Pero Ron estaba mas allá de poder escucharla su furia y su tristeza eran demasiado grandes, ella se despedía, sin luchar por su vida, por su valiosa vida , que sin ella su mundo se venia abajo cegado por la furia dejo a su hermana sola camino varias calles y a lo lejos pudo reconocer a malfoy , sin pensarlo lo encaro

-DONDE ESTA!

-de que hablas entupido animal!

-DE HERMIONE!

-sabes que no es sensato, lo que haces… sabes que estas enfurecido y que la vida de ella corre peligro por tus estupideces!-dijo empujándolo y acomodándose la ropa

Ron lo miro confundido

-que es lo que te pasa maldito hurón, que pretendes con finir preocupación por ella…

-te equivocas Weasley….yo no se fingir


	2. Chapter 2

pod: lamento , pero la escena lemmon tendra que ser para el prox cap

Capitulo 8 : Romeo y Julieta

Hermione abrió los ojos y miro con miedo y asco a Bellatrix que esta al verla despertar rió fuerte y le arrojo una edición de El Profeta donde de lejos se veia a Ginny abrasada a su familia  
-bien… donde esta el libro sangre inmunda  
Esta con un poco de dificultad se paro y le dijo  
-ve a buscarlo a Hogwarts, esta en la biblioteca, en la sección prohibida, tiene el nombre de "Recetas de pociones avanzadas parte 1" tiene las iniciales H.G-dijo en un susurro  
-bien para asegurarme-la tomo del cabello y le tiro la cabeza para atrás y apunto la varita a la garganta de la castaña , otro mortifago se acerco y le vertió un liquido amargo por la boca  
-lo que me dijiste es cierto?  
Gimió ,por que Bella le tiro mas del cabello –si, si es cierto Bellatrix iba a hacer otra pregunta pero lo que ocurrió fue inesperado, la habitación se lleno de humo negro , un golpe seco ,la luz vuelve a los ojos de la mortifaga, y da un fuerte grito al notar un idiota en el piso sin su varita.. y la asquerosa sangre sucia… no estaba

Ron estaba sentado en el sillón, descansando de su previo entrenamiento…puso las manos en su cabeza … como extrañaba a Hermione ,como pudo ser tan imbésil de que la secuestraran… el echo de la sola idea de que le hicieran algo malo.. era… .El idiota de Malfoy, fingía preocupación por ella y no entendía por que, que mierda ganaba con ello ,lo hubiera matado a golpes de no ser por Harry… apretó los puños con fuerza y le dio contra la mesa…. Seguido escucho un fuerte ruido en la parte superior de la casa y en un micro segundo se levantó con la varita en alto…., subió las escaleras sigilosamente  
-mierda-pensó….-abrió su propia habitación  
Harry Salio de el baño de su propia habitación asustando al pelirrojo  
-MIERDA Harry..-dijo tocándose el pecho  
-Ron…volvió…

Luego de unos días… una castaña estaba desnuda recostada en la cama al lado del desnudo cuerpo del hermoso pelirrojo que dormía…, luego de admirarlo por unos minutos , se levanto  
-donde vas?  
-ya no me pierdes de vista ni un segundo –sonrió la castaña  
-jamás me lo perdonaría… no de nuevo…-dijo mientras besaba sus hombros bañados en pecas  
-tengo que irme Ron  
-a donde puedes tener que ir a las 5 de la mañana?  
Hermione se quedo callada por unos minutos, mirando al suelo  
-para hoy, ya se vana a dar cuenta de que el libro es una falsificación…y van a atacar…  
-falsificación?-el pelirrojo se incorporo-por que no me hablaste de eso!, de los planes que tienes!  
-mi único plan termino cuado entregue el falso libro…-dijo la chica colocándose unos jeans –y lo deje al azar para cuando lo descubrieran…  
-ni siquiera sabemos que es eso tan importante que tiene el libro…-hablo Hermione nuevamente  
Cuando murió Dumbledore , encontré esto en su despacho, dijo abriendo una caja ,y retirando un prolijo sobre blanco que reflejaba el nombre de la chica  
-lo viste?  
El pelirrojo negó  
-por que no me lo diste antes…  
-llegaste hace 4 días Herms ,solo tuve tiempo para pensar en ti, en nosotros…-dijo algo apenado  
Hermione le dio un suave beso y luego volvió al sobre, al abrirlo

"Solo deséalo de una forma amable y generosa, la realidad puede a veces ser alterada ,la historia y el futuro pueden ser cambiadas"

-genial, mas claves…  
-yo no lo veo como una clave…-dijo sonriendo a su novia-trae el libro-susurro  
La castaña obedeció y dejo el libro en el regazo del pelirrojo  
Este tomo el libro en sus manos ,y cerro los ojos  
-revela tus secretos, por favor ,dame paso para poder tener un mundo perfecto… para ella-susurro tan bajo que Hermione no lo escucho  
Seguido de eso, de libro comenzaron a dibujarse extrañas pero hermosas figuras doradas, como si se estuviera quemando, y luego se abrió, en la primera pagina

" La noche oscura, la noche del terror, el miedo del mundo será mayor y se contendrán como uno ,el elegido , tiene un rumbo que seguir ,pero para no ser desviado necesita ayuda ,protección y nosotros estamos dispuestos a encargarnos"  
Romeo y Julieta


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 9: Shakespeare

-es una broma?¿-pregunto la castaña

-no-dijo entregándole el libro

Hermione leyó…

-no lo entiendo….-susurro la chica

-que , sabes quines son?-pregunto confundido

-si…son personajes de una trágica historia de amor muggle… de un autor histórico y famosísimo para su mudo, William Shakespeare

El pelirrojo sonrió -te debes estar confundiendo..,Shakespeare era un mago bastante poderoso en la época de merlín… claro que no le superaba a este.. es mas, eran primos..

-Shakespeare era un mago?!-dijo Hermione sorprendida levantándose de la cama

-claro que lo era ,-dijo Ron- un sangre impura…pero el lado de la magia, venia de su primo…no te confundiste?,el también tenia vida moggle?

-era un escritor maravilloso… y Romeo y Julieta , es una de sus mas populares obras en el mundo!,dijo abriendo un cajón y sacando unos viejos libros de un color azul viejo ,tomo uno de los tantos y se lo mostró a Ron que este admiro la tapa con el titulo de aquellos nombres con confusión

-de que se trata?-pregunto curioso

-hay dos familias enfrentadas, enemigas en su totalidad , ella Julieta Capuleto se enamora perdidamente de Romeo Montesco ,que también se enamora de ella, de hay nace su amor prohibido.., y se casan por supuesto en secreto ,un plan para escapar juntos sale mal…y romeo piensa que esta muerta ,pero solo esta dormida, y cuando el se recuesta a su lado con la botella de veneno en su mano ,se la lleva a la boca..y Julieta despierta, viendo morir a su amor, termina clavándose un cuchillo ,para que el mundo le devolviera a su Romeo…

El pelirrojo estaba anonado.. le paresia un historia triste, pero fascinante en muchos sentidos

-de verdad, estoy impresionado.. jamás se hablo de Shakespeare en ese sentido aquí en nuestro mundo… crees que el resto sabe?

-si yo creo que si, debe estar escrito en algún libro de historia sobre el… luego averiguare

-en fin, la historia es fascinante, pero no le encuentro ninguna relación con esto-dijo Ron

-tal vez…crees que …no, no puede ser …-dijo la castaña

-que

-bueno… y si ellos de verdad existieron?...digo debe haber alguna razón por la cual que aparecen como que ellos Irán a proteger a Harry?,por que eso es lo que dicen verdad? Que ellos son los encargados de guiarlo, de guiar a el elegido, Harry

-no lose… estoy muy confundido…y cansado

-estoy preocupada-admitió la chica-no quiero que nos ataquen a todos solo por que mentí en lo del libro

-herm…lo hiciste para poder descubrir como ayudar a Harry.. esta bien…ahora… vamos a dormir…-dijo en suplica

Ella sonrió

-te amo-declaro

-yo muchísimo mas –declaro el

-a si?-dijo ella empujándolo en la cama, eso es imposible dijo mientras besaba su cuello

-claro que no-dijo el ,y de un brusco movimiento dejo a ella abajo suyo presa de sus piernas ,y comenzó a besar su escote

-por que te vestiste?¿-gruño el

-tranquilo…si quieres que te diga la verdad…las bragas siguen desparramas por el piso-dijo en un susurro sensual

El pelirrojo se termino de endurecer, y de un rápido movimiento, los dejo a ambos sin ropa

-bebería decirte eso mas seguido-dijo la castaña en un gemido al sentir los dedos del pelirrojo en su sexo ,al llegar al orgasmo gimió bien fuerte

-Ron!-gimió fuertemente-dando una brusca vuelta para quedar encima y penetrarse de una vez , comenzó a montar con salvajismo ,y Ron le sostuvo las caderas para aumentar la penetración y la velocidad terminando en un gemido unísono


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 9: un viaje y una invitada

Harry caminaba por las calles de Londres, quería ir a un local muggle, para comprarle algo su novia.. Solo por que si… entro a un local donde vendían peluches y todo tipo de cosas ,miro un poco en los estantes y luego sintió una voz femenina :

Le puedo ayudar en algo?-dijo la chica

Harry se dio vuelta para pedirle consejo a la vendedora y se quedo mudo, la chica era realmente bonita, y se olvido para lo que había ido a ese local

-ah mm si…-Harry hizo un silencio para que la chica le rebelara su nombre

-Pía-sonrió la chica-dime pía

Harry sonrió

-que tipo de peluche buscabas?

-bueno mmm, es para …una amiga-no supo por que lo dijo, solo vomito la palabra A-M-I-G-A

La chica sonrió aun mas y le dijo:

-bueno si es para una amiga muy cercana… te puedo recomendar…

En ese momento se oyó un fuerte ruido de vidrios rompiéndose y en el local entraron tres mortifagos

Harry miro con culpa a la linda chica muggle, por su culpa habían destrozado el local

De un rápido movimiento el saco su varita , y a su lado la chica para sorpresa de el , también saco una

-que hacen aquí?, que quieren?-dijo la chica

-tu sabes lo que vinimos a buscar niña tonta

-la respuesta va a ser la misma de siempre tonto mortifago!

-yo creo que ahora vas a querer hablar!-dijo uno de ellos mientras que con un movimiento de varita asía aparecer una chica de unos 13 años frente a el amordazada y algo maltratada

Pía ,dio un grito de horror y si no hubiese sido por Harry que la sostuvo esta se hubiese tirado encima del mortifago

-suéltala ¡-gritaba la chica –suéltala maldito! No puedes hacerle esto a ella!

-NOS LA LLEVAREMOS…-grito impaciente-volveremos dentro de 2 semanas.. para que nos des suficiente

La chica se arrodillo a llorar mientras veía como los mortifagos se alejaban

Harry se arrodillo al lado de ella y la abrazo

-tranquila…

-es mi hermana ¡ …….quiero a mi hermana!-sollozo

Hermione estaba sentada en el sillón leyendo una y otra vez el libro, Ron se sentó a su lado y le dio una taza de café

-esto me esta volviendo loca…

-tranquila ,ya lo vas a descubrir…

-es que .. Ahora.. Esta palabra.. Me parece muy conocida!...

-si?.. eso, por que no averiguas en que idioma esta?

Es que estoy segura que ya he visto esta palabra, dijo señalando la primera palabra del primer texto que estaba arriba de la carta de "Romeo y Julieta"…

Hermione se quedo en silencio, siendo observada por Ron esta abrió los ojos de repente y sonrió

-magia-susurro

-como?

-significa magia…

-magia ¿ y que clase de oración empieza solo con la palabra magia…en que idioma esta?

-es ucraniano…

-y que idioma es ese?

-cuando estábamos en cuarto, entre en la sección prohibida y leí, esta palabra , lei todo lo que decía, pero la verdad en el momento no le di mucha importancia a pesar d que era interesante, buscaba otra cosa…

-recuerdas lo que decía¿?

-bueno…tu sabias que el secreto de nuestro mundo estuvo a punto de ser descubierto¿¿,en Grecia ..un grupo de muggles ya totalmente convencidos de la existencia de nuestro mundo viajo a Ucrania…y los convencieron a todos …pero de una manera diferente… los griegos nos tomaban como algo .. Maravilloso por así decirlo..Los ucranianos nos tomaban como una amenaza…y como eran muchos mas.. aprisionaron a los griegos y se revolucionaron… nos encontraron.. y se armo una guerra los magos querían borrar sus memorias, o matarlos.. no se.. es la historia contada de un mago, que obviamente lo cuenta a su favor …en fin.. ganaron los muggles y los ucranianos los mutilaron… también se influenciaron por todo el mundo.. por ejemplo en Salem estados unidos había varios ucranianos y bueno.. quemaban a las brujas era realmente un horror.. en fin después de eso.. se prohibió hablar de Ucrania de su idioma y de todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos…

-párese una historia algo hipócrita … muchos secretos escondidos..-dijo Ron pensativo

La castaña asintió…

-crees que allí esta el secreto?, en Ucrania?¿-volvió a hablar el pelirrojo

-podría ser una posibilidad-susurro la castaña.- Tenemos que contarle todo a Harry

La chica ya un poco mas calmada le susurro a Harry

-perdóname.. tu solo viniste a buscar un peluche y..

-tranquila…al principio me sentí verdaderamente culpable.. pese que eras una muggle-dijo el

-no…no lo soy…me mezclo entre ellos y les vendo peluches…que los protegen en estos tiempos

-protegen?-pregunto confundido

-muchos muggles inocentes han muerto y les vendo esos peluches que están encantados para protegerlos de cualquier mal proveniente de nuestro mundo..

-es una excelente idea…

-se le ocurrió a mis padres…, y como los acecinaron.. quería cumplirles el deseo

-lo siento

-esta bien…-la chica lo miro con intriga

-como te llamas

El sonrió- Harry Potter

-Ho! Eres tu!..lo siento. No te reconocí

-me alegro de que no lo hallas echo

la chica sonrió y luego puso cara de tristeza cambio a uno de intriga y después de vergüenza

-disculpa…

-solo dime Harry-sonrió

-Harry ,me ayudarías a recuperar a mi hermana

No tenias que pedirlo..ya lo iba a hacer…pero.. ¿te puedo preguntar algo?¿

-claro…

-que es lo que quieren?

Ella se quedo en silencio.. pero sintió que podía confiar en el apuesto chico

-polvo dorado de flux…es un raro árbol, lleno de magia blanca y pura… es lo principal para que el poder protector de los peluches funcione…y probablemente sea yo la ultima en este mundo que tiene una gran reserva –dijo apenada –en manos de ellos.. seria una perdición

Harry asintió y luego vomito otra vez las palabras

-tienes donde quedarte¿?

-como?

-te podrían atacar nuevamente..tienes donde quedarte?

La chica se sonrojo y dijo:

-la verdad no pro no te preocupes te mandare una carta para que me ayudes con lo de mi hermana.. claro, si todavía quieres

-si..,pero tengo un lugar para que te quedes perfectamente…

-no no quiero molestar a nadie…

-no vas a molestar.. de verdad

La chica se callo y tomo del brazo a su nuevo amigo, para luego desaparecer

Ron llegaba de su entrenamiento de Quidditch pensando.. anonado, su capitán le había dicho que por algunos problemas con el ministerio y su nuevo maldito ministro tendrían que suspender el equipo hasta nuevo aviso .. y a pesar de que ese era el menor de los problemas del joven Weasley era el colmo que otro problema se agregara a la lista.. pero por un lado le veía lo bueno.. podría cuidar a Hermione sin arriesgarse a que a esta le pasara nada al llegar vio una nota de la chica informando que estaba en la casta de Harry y también se desapareció en la chimenea

Hermione y Harry discutían acerca de el libro y su contenido.. Harry estaba anonado por la reciente información y se había sentado

-creo que debería viajar allá, la verdad que cuanto mas segundos pasan mas convencida estoy…

-estas segura? Ron esta de acuerdo? Van a ir juntos verdad?

-no lo he hablado con el

Harry bufo

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo una voz atrás de ellos

-Ron!-dijo la castaña-en serio, quieres venir?

-por supuesto herms…te dije que no te perdería de vista

-pero se

-cuidarme sola-imito con una voz finita el pelirroja

Los tres rieron

-Mañana mismo iremos en un avión muggle

Harry dejo de sonreír

-se me olvidaba

Luego de contarles el relato de lo vivido hoy en la tienda de peluches

-que se quede en la casa de Ron-dijo Hermione

-nuestra casa-corrigió el pelirrojo

Hermione sonrió-que se quede en nuestra casa… esta bien escondida.. –no le podrán hacer daño hay..

-gracias- sonrió el muchacho….

-donde esta ella ahora?-preguntó Hermione

-Ho esta arriba , le dije que se durmiera una siesta, para que se tranquilice un poco..

Hermione sonrió, bien dile que nuestra casa es la de ella, y que me hubiese gustado conocerla, pero bueno tu sabes.. ¿nos vamos?

El pelirrojo asintió abrazo a su mejor amigo y Hermione hizo lo mismo, para luego desaparecer en la chimenea

Harry solo esperaba que salga todo bien


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 11: el viaje

Aparecerse no era una opción , así que en ese momento Hermione se encontraba tomando fuertemente la mano del asustado Ron en el avión muggle que se encontraban

-Ron, vuelas en una escoba con miles de probabilidades de caerte y no confías en un seguro avión?¿-pregunto burlona la castaña

-es que no concibo, como es que sin magia se las arreglan!-dijo muy tenso el muchacho

Hermione rió y le tomo mas fuerte de la mano, después de unos minutos el despegue había terminado.. , la voz de una muchacha dijo que ya podían quitarse los cinturones y transcurrir por el avión

Hermione sonrió y miro a su novio, que seguía igual de tenso

-es que esa mujer esta loca?¿, como es que vamos a caminar por el avión! Se podría caer!

-tranquilo amor, todo va a estar bien! ^^

Luego de una hora de viaje en el que hermione había estado leyendo y Ron trataba de no tirar a un niño que lo molestaba por la ventana Hermione dejo el libro en su propio regazo con frustración y el la miro morderse el labio inferior con una sonrisa tímida pero socarrona

-que pasa herm

**---Acá empieza lo que no deben leer los menores ^^---- (pao)**

**La chica lo miro a los ojos y luego lo beso suavemente, solo un roce de labios, después la chica llevo una mano a la pierna de este y con suaves movimientos rozo la entrepierna del pelirrojo**

**-herm.. me quieres dejar frustrado?, o quieres que los desmaye a todos para hacerte toda mía**

**Ella largo una risita, se acerco a el oído de el**

**-esa idea es verdaderamente excitante-le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja –pero tengo una mejor, en 7 minutos, ve al baño-seguido la castaña se paro de golpe y el pelirrojo la vio entrar al baño de ese maldito avión**

**Ron toco dos veces, bastante suave y la puerta se abrió lo jalo a el para adentro y se cerro**

**Hermione lo beso con desesperación mientras le sacaba la repera y este le subía la pollera, luego subió por su vientre apretó su pecho y la castaña lanzo un gemido suave en el oído del pelirrojo que gruño , la castaña desabrocho los botones del Jean del pelirrojo y los bajo de un movimiento junto con sus bóxer, dejando su hombría expuesta y preparaba, ella bajo y de un rápido movimiento se lo metió en la boca…mientras que con la mano estimulaba la parte que quedaba sin que su boca pueda cubrir, dejo a Ron a mitad del orgasmo y beso la boca de su novio que gimió, como suplicando piedad , el pelirrojo dio vuelta a la castaña de un brusco movimiento y le arranco la falda y las bragas , luego metió un dedo en el sexo e la castaña que gimió y tiro la cabeza para atrás , apoyándola en el hombro del pelirrojo ,luego metió un dedo mas y lo retiro , la castaña se vio vuelta, se subió a el lavabo y se sentó en el atrajo a el pelirrojo y sus sexos se fundieron ,unidos **

**comenzaron con un movimiento suave , y luego fueron acelerando hasta terminar amos en un gemido unísono**

----------Bueno , lo puse en negrita para que los que se lo quieran saltar lo salten ------^^

Luego de bajar del avión bastante sonrientes ^^ pararon en un hotel muggle

-donde me dijiste que estábamos?-dijo Ron

-es Kiev la capital de Ucrania -dijo atándose el pelo en un rodete

-y por donde quieres empezar a buscar…

-no se.. esto lo veo cada vez mas complicado… pero quiero empezar por la catedral de santa Sofía…que es un museo.. si hay algo ai se nos va hacer difícil sacarlo

-piensas robar?-dijo sorprendido

-mira Ron.. no se que estamos buscando pero solo se que si es necesario robar.. lo haremos, es.. por una causa justa… hay veces que el fin si justifica los medios

el pelirrojo se quedo en silencio- tienes razón, quieres ir mañana?

-no, mañana averiguare lo mas posible de la catedral

-por que se te ocurre hay

-por que es el lugar mas viejo ,ahora en un museo antes fue una iglesia.. y creo que antes también fue otra iglesia que se quemo si no me equivoco

-lo sabes todo?-dijo con una sonrisa

-puede ser…-dijo mientras se acercaba sensualmente y le besaba en la boca para luego bajar hasta el cuello del pelirrojo

-tienes otra fantasía?-rió el pelirrojo

-te gustaría?

-me encantarí para luego comerle la boca de un apasionado beso

-incluye , chocolate frutas y –dijo asiéndose la que pesaba con un dedo el la pera quedando bien sexy –un jacussi

-no se lo que es pero me agrada!

Fueron besándose asta el baño , se cerro la puerta y allí se amaron


End file.
